My Sky Child
by petiteneko
Summary: Friend's boyfriend: You should write a fanfic where Demise and Ghirahim have a baby... And then later that baby grows up to be Link.
1. Chapter 1

This is complete and utter crack. The... premise for this is.. Link is Ghirahim and Demise's butt-baby who gets sent to the sky and is chosen as Hylia's warrior. [http : / / latte-dah . tumblr . com/post/23154917452/boyfriend-you-should-write-a-fanfic-where-demise]

Warnings: mpreg, fluffy, flangsty homosexual relations (no smut) humour, angst, CRACK, OoCness

* * *

"**What** did you just say!" Demise yelled out.

Ghirahim blinked and took a step back. Why did his master seem… angry? Shouldn't he be… happy?

"I-I'm pregnant?" He tried softly, and some part of his told him to step back and to protect the stomach in which life had been sprung. Another part of him told him to activate his other mode, his perfect mode – and the mode that the child had been conceived in. And he listened to those parts, not completely sure what it was warning him against.

"Oh fuck no…" Demise glowered, taking a menacing step forward. "You are **not** pregnant!"

Ghirahim bit his lip and took a step back, suddenly fearful for the life he carried within him. Why couldn't his master understand how wonderful this was? Why couldn't he see the promise in the child borne from their love and their blood! Why couldn't he see the happiness in this moment! "But I **am** Master. I'm pregnant with _our_ child!"

"Then." The demon king said, grabbing Ghirahim by his neck. "I'll ensure that it'll never be born."

It was completely instinctual as he teleported away from his master. "No!" He cried out – at a relatively safe distance. "I won't let you! I won't let you kill our child!" And the sword spirit bit his lip. _Please…_ he whispered in his mind. _Please let him come to love this life that __**he and I**__ created._

* * *

_Crack of the crack down here [headcanon combined with crack = canyon]_

BTW HYLIA IS TOTS A GHIRADEMI FANGIRL. THATS WHY SHE ENABLED GHIRAHIM TO GET PREGGOS. OH AND SHE LOVES INCEST AND ANGST. THAT TOO.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a struggle – a long struggle – but finally, _finally_ it was time. He **would** deliver this child to the world, he **would** raise them, and Demise **would** love them! He would love the physical incarnation of their love! He would love the joyful smiles on their child's love.

Yes... _their_ child.

That mere thought always bloomed a strong feeling of love, of happiness, and of possession within him, and he felt _their_ child respond positively to that thought – as if they could hear everything that he thought and said just through their connection of their bodies.

He protectively and lovingly place his hand on his plump stomach, staring down in adoration. He always knew what he would call this child – their child – and the name didn't vary whether it was a boy or girl.

_Link…_

Because this child was the proof for his and his master's connection.

It was the _link_ between them.

Oh! Oh! Link was coming!

And the moment he met that brilliant blue gaze he knew that his efforts were not in vain.

* * *

More canyon [although not honestly part of story. Just the headcanon canyon]

Ghirahim is Hylia and Demise's lovebaby.  
Therefore….  
Ghirahim is mpreggoed by his own daddie.  
Link falls in love with his grandmama's reincarnation.  
HERE'S A TREE!

H+D=G  
Where G=50%H and 50%D  
G+D=L  
Where L=50%G and 50%D  
Therefore L=25%H and 75%D  
And L+H=?  
Where ?=50%L and 50%H  
Therefore ?=37.5%D and 62.5%H


	3. Chapter 3

Ghirahim smiled down at the child – the _boy_ in his arms. He was so beautiful – those vibrant blue eyes, that fair blond hair, that warm peachy skin – but it was only natural for whose the boy's parents were. "Link…" He whispered, giving his child a kiss on the head.

"…So weak…"

Ghirahim's head shot up and he pulled Link in closer to him the moment he heard Demise's voice – only to see the proud demon king's back as he walked away from the room.

"You'll prove to him you're worth his attention, won't you Link. You'll prove your strength."

Link only squeezed his hand before closing his bright blue eyes.

* * *

BTW OMFG. LINK PROVES HE IS WORTHY OF HIS DADDY'S ATTENTION BY OVERPOWERING AND KILLING HIM APPARENTLY MY WRITING STYLE DOESN'T CHANGE WITH ALCOHOL!


	4. Chapter 4

"Da-da" The sounds escaped Link's mouth as he stood up, reaching out for Demise across the table.

A small, weak smile lifted Ghirahim's pale lips. "Master, he wants you."

_He always wants you…_ He thought solemnly. Demise refused to do anything with Link, he refused to even look into those captivating blue eyes of _their_ son.

"Da-di?" Link said and looked up at the man who bore him, sadness wetting the already filled sea.

"I'm here for you Link. Daddy will always be." He whispered and lifted their son up, trying to maintain a smile for the boy.

"Da-da?" He questioned, only to receive a shake of white hair, and the sea's tide raised, flooding the peachy sands with a scream.

"Get that _thing_ out of here!" Demise yelled.

"Why!" Ghirahim screamed, tears sparking to life in _his_ eyes. "Why can't you love him! He's _our_ child! Why don't you love Link!"

"I refuse to accept anything so _weak_ as my own." He growled.

Ghirahim held the crying infant in his arms, unable to hold the tears from streaming down his face.

Why? Why couldn't Demise spend some time with _their_ child? Why couldn't he _love_ their child?

Why couldn't Demise **accept** their Link?


	5. Chapter 5

"…I never expected you here Master." Ghirahim whispered softly as he rocked Link in his arms – the boy just falling asleep. What was his master doing here in a room that he never sanctioned – Link's nursery?

The demon king was quiet as he walked into the room and towards the couple. "I've been neglecting you lately." He said softly, stroking Ghirahim's pale him.

But the sword-spirit withheld the shiver and turned away. "You've been neglecting Link."

Demise closed his eyes for a few moments before he knelt down. "Then, perhaps, he should feel the embrace of his father."

And Ghirahim's eyes widened incredulously at his master's words. Was Demise actually going to enter Link's life after trying to avoid it for a year? What had changed it all. He bit his lip and looked sceptically at his master. "…You… You won't hurt him, will you?"

"No, I know how much he means to you Ghirahim…"

And, against his better judgement, in hopes that Demise had actually changed his ways, Ghirahim slowly moved Link over to the grasp of the father who had hardly glanced at him. Was this the first step of many? Had Demise finally accepted his son into his life?

And the moment that Link had separated from his fingertips, he vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you do to him!" Ghirahim screamed, his body turning black in his rage, his fists hitting the father of his child. "Where is he! Give him back! No! Where is Link!"

"Away from me." Demise said.

"_**No!**_ Link! Give Link back!"

Their child…

His child…

His Link.

How could he have been so stupid and so hopeful! Why! Why did he even think Demise would have accepted the child that he denied for a year!

And now, Link was gone.

Gone, forever, never to be seen again.

Ghirahim fell to his knees, unwilled tears bypassing his efforts.

That beautiful child… those vibrant blue eyes… that adorable laughter…

It was gone.

Gone.

Forever.

"_**Liiiink!**_" He cried out. "Why! Why! No!" He sobbed. "You said you wouldn't! My baby! _Our_ baby!"

"I didn't harm him." Demise said bluntly. "I sent him away."


	7. Chapter 7

"M-Master…"

No… not him too!

Ghirahim fell to his knees.

First… Link… now, Demise…

It wasn't even six months after his Master sent their son away, and now he was completely, and utterly alone.

If only Hylia hadn't barged in on them, if only she hadn't declared war on them, if only he still had Link.

Because if he had Link, then he would at least have something of his Master's. But now, all he had was this spike that served as his gravestone.

_Da-da…_ Link's gentle voice whispered past his ears.

"Yes… yes Link, Dadda's gone, and Daddy doesn't know what to do anymore…"

_Da-di…_

He didn't even try to hold back his tears at his losses.

"Link…" He whispered out into the winds, praying that his son heard it wherever he was.


	8. Chapter 8

After years – _years_ – of research, Ghirahim finally found a way to get at least one of his loves back. (And perhaps _two_ if his child had the same lifespan as he, and if Demise would actually inform him of where their child was) So, after finally discovering such exhilarating news he didn't care who would suffer.

He didn't care who he hurt.

He just wanted his master back.

His heart felt so empty after millennia of being so, utterly, alone.

Although, according to his research, he discovered that the only ones he would be hurting were the mortals and the goddess incarnate herself.

And it made his plan that much more delectable.

While a saviour wasn't exactly _in_ his agenda, he certainly could deal with it soon enough. It was irritating though, that that mortal from the sky had gotten to the temple before him. However, unlike that mortal, he could easily teleport through the temple rather than face its challenges. The final room was the most challenging though. He just couldn't get that damned door to open!

Then the sound of a lock opening sounded behind him.

Great, this was just what he needed.

"Look who it is…"

He whispered, remembering how that very mortal tried to save the goddess reborn from his clutches.

And vibrant blue eyes met his.

No! No! This could not be!

It had been thousands of years… so why was _his_ child….

His eyes lowered to see the sacred blade of the goddess and hatred sparked to life.

How **dare** she!

She had just gave him an option: to choose between his lover or their son.

Their son whom his lover would never accept – unless…

A smirk graced his face, yes… this could be interesting….

If he just played along with this charade then maybe that Goddess' sadistic plan just might backfire, just maybe Link could prove to Demise that he deserved to be called his son.

He would taunt him with words, strengthen him by trials, smarten him using mazes…

He would make his son worthy of Demise's attention.

"Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…"

_Now that I have found you again…_


	9. Chapter 9

Ghirahim found it interesting to see what Link did with the pets he gave him. He really was Demise's child! Kill, kill, kill.

Certainly, he didn't get that from him! Why couldn't he play nice with Scaldera?

Couldn't he see the demon just wanted to play an innocent game of tag? Honestly, whoever had raised him certainly had horrible ways! This child didn't listen to a word he said! He was so disobedient!

Weren't children supposed to listen to their parents?

A soft smile came to his lips as he remembered Link's first word.

_Da-di._

Yes, he was Link's _daddy_ and nothing would change that. Not Demise, not Hylia.

"We seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence though, is it? You and I, we're bound by a thread of fate."

Not even fate.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're far too quick boy!" Ghirahim groaned out in a scolding tone. Why couldn't Link see! Didn't he was to meet his father in his _true_ form. And unfortunately, Ghirahim knew that Link. Just. Didn't. Understand.

He didn't understand the magic that allowed for his birth to happen! He didn't understand the magic that sent him far, far away! He didn't understand the magic that was going to bring his father back!

All because of those damned, weak mortals he grew up with!

"Can't you wait quietly like a good boy? HMM?"

But… perhaps it was that very unawareness that would be their key. Beside, Link could always use a brush up before meeting Demise. Every bit counted.

Because Demise would only accept Link as his son if he proved himself worthy, if he bested his father in battle.


	11. Chapter 11

"At last, it's complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory!"

And now, he shall finally see their child. See how much he has grown and how much he has strengthened.

"Welcome back to us, Master."

And then, he became the sword once more – set to wage one more battle against his, _their_ son. Would Link be able to defeat his fathers? Would Link's power be enough for Demise to recognize him?

"…So you are the chosen knight of the goddess. Intriguing…"

Ghirahim wondered – did Demise recognise their son as well? Did he realize whom this was, even though they were so far from the era that Link was raised from and so close to when he sent their child away.

Sent their child away…

"If you still have the courage to face me, seek me there."

If Ghirahim still had his physical body his eyes would have widened. No…

No! He took back his harsh words! He took them back! He took back the time of proving!

He took back everything he had said and done the moment Link was sent away from him – from _them_ – from the incoming war.

_Master!_ He cried out.

"But if you truly desire to raise your blade against the world I would build, come for me."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valour."

When Ghirahim heard that line, he didn't know whether to feel ecstatic or disheartened. Finally – _finally_ Demise had praised _their_ son, but it didn't feel as good at it should have been since he had realized that Demise _truly_ valued their son enough to shield him from that of war.

_Master…_

"No." He heard that deep voice say.

_You don't have to do this. Not this way._

But Demise ignored him and continued to battle, to use _him_ against **their** son.

_I don't want to lose either one of you!_

"I will only cause him unhappiness." Demise whispered, lying on the ground after a striking shot. "What use does an immortal tyrant have for an heir?"

_**That's**__ why you didn't want me to have him!_ Ghirahim projected, aghast.

"Yes…" He whispered, not moving as Link jumped towards him, sword aimed straight for his chest.

_But now, I have a better plan. One where I can give him purpose and happiness. One where he can test his power and earn his glory. For the rest of eternity._

_Master! **No!**_

"An incarnation of my hatred…"


	13. Chapter 13

"Link…" Ghirahim whispered as he materialized from the sword.

And his boy weakly thrust his sword out at him.

A slight tremble coursed through him, but not because of the damage that had been done to him, nor was it due to the potential damage that was threatened towards him. No… it was emotional, sorrowful…

"I'm not going to raise even a finger towards you…"

Link didn't sheathe his sword, but lowered his guard ever-so-slightly. "Then, what is it that you want?"

"…To hold you again." To hold his son – the only thing left of his master, of his love – in years. He would never mistake those vibrant blue eyes. That fair blond hair, that warm, peachy skin. He could still remember that infant gurgling in his arms, those curious arms stretching out towards both Demise and himself…

"_Link._"

"A-Again?" He took a step bed, a look of uncertain disgust plastered on his face. "Please don't tell me you held me when I was sleeping…"

"Master, I can assure you that there is a zero-percent occurrence of that during the time I accompanied you. The only chance would have been when I had slipped from your grasp during the incident on Eldin Volcano, and even then that percentage is low – perhaps fifteen at best."

"Will you… grant me such a whim?"

His son hated him. His son distrusted him.

And all he wanted was the best for him… just like Demise… and his master gave up his life for this, he gave up his consciousness and his power – attributing to their son's power, and his reborn spirit's power…

"Like I would trust _you._" Link accused and took a step forward, threatening him even more with that sword again.

"Did I not promise up front that I would not murder you?"

"Y-Yes…" The sword lowered.

"And so I promise that I will not do anything other than embrace you as I once did." When Link's shoulders slumped in defeat, he looked down.

"Why do you want to embrace me – _again?_"

"You would not believe any such answers I would provide you with." Ghirahim knew Link wouldn't believe of their familiar relations. He knew that if he tried to exclude that it would only disgust or creep his son out. "_Please_ Sky Child, I'll even heal some of those wounds Master had inflicted upon you."

Link took a step back in shock and looked at him. "I-I just _killed_ your master! Why would you _heal_ me after that!"

"Because." Ghirahim whispered, biting his lip. "You mean more to mean now that he is gone."

"That doesn't make any-"

"A moment, Master, if you will. If my calculations are correct, Zelda should be awakening in less than two minutes. My calculations also deduce the probability of Ghirahim's honesty to be over seventy-five percent."

"Alright, Ghirahim."

"Thank you Fi…" He whispered and wondered if his master had anything to do with it. He took a step forwards and wrapped his arms around his son's frame, relishing in every moment and a tune from millennia ago slipped out from his chest and a gentle magic encased his son.

"That song…" Link whispered. "It's familiar…"

And Ghirahim stepped back with a weak smile on his face. "Thank you Link…"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Updates will possibly be slower after this.

* * *

As Link stepped into the portal that would take him back down to the surface, Ghirahim's gaze met with Fi's – and for once, he thought he could see a hint of emotion in it.

[i]_Tell him._[/i] She mouthed before the duo disappeared.

Ghirahim looked down. He had seriously considered that – but Link wouldn't believe him. Link thought himself a mortal, Link thought a male could not get pregnant. Link thought a lot of things and ways mortals did.

And… if he told him, then what would he think of his Goddess-incarnation? The one who chose [i]_him_[/i] for this job, the one who told him to kill is own father?

He didn't want to ruin his son's happiness, just so he could have his. That's all he wanted, that's all Demise wanted for their son – happiness.

He would watch after their son though. He would take care of him from afar, but he knew he could not be a direct part of his life. Because all he could do was bring darkness.

So he watched as that man with the horrible hair, the spirit maiden and his son reunited with each other once more and this time he would not intervene. He would let the happiness continue.

But then, vibrant blue eyes glanced back at him. "Ghirahim?"

He saw the goddess-reborn tense, and the buffoon's face turned the same shade of his hair in fury.

"Why are you here?"

The spirit-maiden stepped in front of her chosen warrior and shook her head. "So… have you given up?"

"All I want is for him to happy, and this time, I will let him find it on his own. Even if… even if it is with your mortal self."

"…Zelda? What're you two talking about?" Link asked and looked at her before he turned his blue gaze back to Ghirahim. "Does this have anything to do with…?"

Ghirahim just shook his head. "It's best left unsaid…. Take care my Sky Child."

And he turned away.

There were many things he desired to experience with Link as he grew up, but he would have to make due with watching him live from afar. And, as long as his son – _their_ son – was happy…

"Ghirahim…?"

The demon lord turned around at the sound of his name on his son's lips – wishing that it was once again _Da-di_. "Yes?"

"D-Do you like me or something?"

Ghirahim laughed – not harsh, not sadistic, not insane, but a genuine laugh. "No child. I love you." He whispered and disappeared into an array of diamonds. "I've loved you before you were even born."


	15. Chapter 15

The humans from the sky had decided to settle on the surface, and Ghirahim watched from afar as the mortals became comfy.

As expected, his son married the spirit-maiden, but from what he saw, it was mainly the maiden who held the personality and rarely – if ever – that of the reborn goddess. That was a consolation for him, because he doubted that the goddess would be _that_ cruel.

It was awhile, but soon be noticed the signs of pregnancy in his… daughter-in-law?

So his son was going to be a father.

And in turn, he, a grandfather… but the children would never know that. They would never interact with their father's father.

"It's been two years." Link said as he approached a tree. "And you're still here, watching… waiting?"

"Ensuring."

"Why… why do you insist on my happiness? Link asked softly and sat down at the base of the tree.

"I've already told you Sky Child. It's because I love you."

"I'll never return the sentiments. Besides I'm a married man." His son said, disgruntled.

"My, my. Sky Child, do you honestly think there is only one kind of love? I'd never want that kind of relationship with you." The thought amused him. Link always insisted on that topic, but Link was his son, and he only harboured the deepest familiar affections for the man he bore.

"Well, the way you interacted with me…" He grumbled.

"Most of that was to goad you on." Ghirahim said softly, enjoying this conversation with the man his little baby had become. It was the first time since they last parted, but Link always knew where he was.

"And that which wasn't?"

"It was just teasing. You can be quite adorable sometimes."

A pink tinge reached Link's cheeks.

"See?"

There were a few moments of silence before Link asked. "…What did you mean when you said you loved me before I was even born?"

Ghirahim fell silent. "I mean exactly that."

"Did that mean you… loved my parents? …Nobody knew who my parents were except that one day I was found on Skyloft, and the person who found me heard a faint whisper in the wind – a single word – Link – when they did."

"Link," Ghirahim said softly. "I meant what I said: that I loved _you_ before you were born." He looked away thought, unable to face Link. Apparently not… not having parents really bothered him.

Ghirahim suddenly wished he could have fixed that… that he could have prevented that…

"I wish my p-"

"Link?" Groose was calling Link, and Ghirahim was still frozen at Link's wish.

"They did…" He whispered at the two heroes. "And they still do.


	16. Chapter 16

"O-oh!"

Ghirahim had taken to watching over the goddess-reborn whenever Link had gone out – especially when the spirit-maiden's body was preparing to deliver the child she carried within her for so long. He knew the signs – from experiencing it himself – and he was right.

He looked up at the sun and bit his lip; Link wouldn't be back for awhile yet, not to mention that man with the deranged hair had gone with him.

…He knew he shouldn't directly interfere, and he knew that his son's wife was a reborn goddess, but certainly she couldn't manage birth on her own.

"Shall I take you into your house, or will another's place be preferable?" Ghirahim asked, catching the very-pregnant mortal as she fell.

"You…" She whispered and held a hand to her stomach. "Ah… my house is closer."

Ghirahim nodded and helped her over to the house.

"Why… why are you doing this?" She asked softly. "Why do you watch over us and protect us?"

The sword-spirit remained quiet as he settled her on the nearest bed. "So you separate the goddess's mind from yours…"

And, Ghirahim felt relieve, it seemed he had no reason to hate the woman if it were true. He had no reason to hate the woman who married his son.

The goddess-incarnate gasped again as a contraction came, but Ghirahim knew what to do.

"Breathe."


	17. Chapter 17

"Ghirahim!" He heard Link's voice yell out as he held. "What have you done!"

Ghirahim was holding the newborn and cleansing them with a wet cloth and he tore his gaze from the child over to _his_ child. "Helped the spirit-maiden birth your child?" He said with a slight inclination of his voice – in a bit of mockery. He rolled his eyes. "And as you can see, she delivered you a healthy baby boy."

"_Healthy?_" He asked and stepped towards him threateningly. "How can you call that pale shade of skin _healthy?_ He looks _like you!_ You probably cursed him! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Link…" The spirit-maiden's exhausted voice rang out from the bed. "He hasn't done anything except _help_ our child."

Link looked down in shame. "O-oh…"

"Now, if you'll allow me to finish, _Sky_ Child, I shall give the Surface Child to his mother." Ghirahim said sarcastically and turned back to his… grandson. In his very arms, the child did look like he – the pale skin only a slight shade brighter than his, his torso long and lean even for an infant, his round eyes closed to the world, ears pointed. However, the one stark difference was the tuffs of red hair on his head. And that had enthralled him, and captured his interest.

While a tad bit lighter, it bore the same shade as his master's.

"Congratulations." Ghirahim said with a smile and handed the boy to his mother. He could see the pride in her eyes as she stared down at the life that she and Link had created. Then, he turned around and walked towards the door.

And Link stared happily from afar.

"Go to him." Ghirahim whispered. "You know, more than anybody, that he needs his father's love."

* * *

OMFG THIS IS STARTING TO MAKE TOO MUCH SENSE BECAUSE BECAUSE LIKE OOT!ZELDA HAS **STRAWBERRY**-BLONDE HAIR! DJKLFDHKJFHKJFDHK NO IT'S TURNING INTO A HEADCANON NOW


	18. Chapter 18

Ghirahim watched the house from his tree perch, smiling down softly. Part of him panged to correct the merciless past, to try and fix the wrongs that had been created. But then he realized – what good would it be? Demise was correct in his deduction – that if Link had lived with them he would never, truly, be happy. And who knew what would have happened if he actually _did_ go back in time and raise Link? How much would this present time be?

"Listen, Ghirahim, I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Ghirahim looked down at his child. "It's understandable my sky child." Oh how he wished it wasn't.

"Zelda and I both have no idea where he got his colouration though." Link said, trying to laugh and make the situation lighter. "He must have gotten them from my parents…"

Ghirahim turned away from his bashful baby and looked up at the darkening sky, biting his lip softly.

"Do… do you hate them?"

"My parents?" Link fell quiet for a few moments. "I… Actually I don't really know. I've never met them right? How can I hate them if I never met them?"

"Well, they left you… alone on that rock in the skies. Shouldn't that be sufficient to provide reasons for hatred?"

Link's vibrant blue eyes met his on a soft, weak smile. "For all I know, they could be dead."

_One of them is…_

"…What did you just say Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim's eyes widened. Did he just say that aloud? Certainly Link couldn't read his thoughts after being separated from his body for millennia!

The next thing he knew, Link was up on the tree with him, arms barring him in. "Did you kill one of my parents!"

"No Link." The radiant voice rang out beneath them.

Both men looked down to see the spirit-maiden… no to see Hylia.

Even in her splendour, her eyes seemed heavy with guilt.

"You did."


	19. Chapter 19

"W-what?" Link gasped out, his brilliant blue eyes wide in shock and he fell onto the branch.

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed into a glare. "_Hylia._"

But just like that, she was gone and the spirit-maiden took over.

"I… **I** killed…"

At the tears forming in those brilliant blue eyes, Ghirahim kneeled down and wrapped Link in his arms, jumping down from the tree gracefully. "Who is with Surface Child, Spirit-Maiden?" He asked neutrally and watched as she gasped and turned around.

"Shh… it wasn't your fault Link…" He whispered softly and consolingly, pulling Link into his chest. "It wasn't your fault." _It was hers._

"How would you know…" He whispered harshly. "How…"

"My dear sky child, do you remember when I said that I loved you before you were born?" When he felt a weak nod at his chest, Ghirahim let out a sigh. "That's because I knew _you_ before you were born. From the moment of your conception, to your very birth. _that's_ how I knew you."

"From the moment of my– oh my goddess…" Link's head shot up, eyes so wide that the entire iris was visible. "Y-You're…"

"Yes Link, I'm… your father." His hand went down and caressed the warm, peachy cheek lovingly. _And you are my dearest child,_ _**our**_ dearest child.

Realization continued to grace those blue eyes.

"And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

Link closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself – stepping out of his father's grasp. "I-I'm sorry… but this is… hard to even…"

"I can wait." He said softly. "I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer."

A sad smile reached his pale lips. "Just know that I don't blame you – I never have, and I never will."

_If anybody else, I blame myself._


End file.
